


正义与邪恶的较量

by V07225



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Idiots in Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Jealous Aziraphale (Good Omens), Jealous Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V07225/pseuds/V07225
Summary: Aziraphale在绅士俱乐部跳加沃特这件事让Crowley耿耿于怀，而沙龙上姑娘们对Crowley的热情态度也让Aziraphale觉得不安。在互相试探之后，他们一起去看了场电影，而Aziraphale突然把手放在了Crowley大腿上。一场正义与邪恶之间的较量在黑漆漆的影院里拉开序幕——简而言之，他们给对方打手冲并看谁会先缴械投降。
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	正义与邪恶的较量

“所以你——”克鲁利把身体紧紧贴在椅子靠背上，试图捕捉自己躯体和柔软靠垫之间的每一次碰触。眼下话题让有点焦躁，恶魔需要一些别的东西来转移注意力，比如他身后软靠垫被压扁时发出的轻微声响，以及枕芯内气流的走向。他得放松。

“是，没错。”亚茨拉菲尔坐在他对面，“在你蒙头大睡的这近一个世纪里，我在当地的一家… …绅士俱乐部，学习人类社会的基本社交礼仪。”

克鲁利骂出一个不文明用词：“你在人间五千多年了，天使，跟我说说还有什么你没学会的人类社会基本社交礼仪吗？”

“亲爱的，你听上去很在意这个。”天使做了个手势，示意他冷静一点。

而克鲁利用相当戏剧化的姿势在空中挥舞双手：“因为你在骗人，你在胡说八道。”

事实上是因为，他的确很在意这个。绅士俱乐部，将近一百年的时间，他当然知道绅士俱乐部是什么样的地方——这就是他焦躁的原因。恶魔吸了吸鼻子，再一次把背部重重摔在座椅靠背和软垫上。

“天使不骗人。”

克鲁利用面部表情表示“你没法说服我”。

“好吧，是加沃特。”亚茨拉菲尔认输了，他把双手放在桌面上，“如果你非要知道的话，是加沃特。我在绅士俱乐部学习加沃特，跳舞也是人类社会的基本社交礼仪啊。”

“加沃特。”恶魔挑起眉毛，“我还以为你不喜欢肢体接触。”

他很少见天使主动和其他人类发生肢体接触。比起拥抱或者握手，显然亚茨拉菲尔比较偏好能保持一定距离的问候方式，比如脱帽礼。

“一般情况下是这样。但有时候，”天使眼睛向下看，“有时候肢体接触可以带来一些愉悦感。”

“愉悦感。”克鲁利干巴巴地重复，然后他慢慢坐直，把眉头挑得更高，“愉悦感？”

亚茨拉菲尔立刻意识到这个词或许不太稳妥。他快速眨了两下眼睛，表情介于尴尬和无奈之间：“我是说，和别人挽着胳膊跳加沃特让我感觉很开心。不然呢，你以为是什么？”

“我以为是‘很明显你也知道是什么’的那种愉悦感。”克鲁利的背脊又弯起来，肩膀向两边塌。他很庆幸不是“那种”愉悦感。

“天使无性，恶魔也是。”亚茨拉菲尔说。

“是，对，我知道。除非他们动了什么念头。”伊甸园的蛇感觉话题终于又回到自己熟悉的领域，他像往常那样用调侃的口吻继续说下去，“告诉我，天使，你动过什么念头吗？”

这个话题一般而言会让那个天使一边感慨“天啊”一边扭过头去，他会用那双橄榄色的眼睛特别心虚地瞟向自己，然后不自觉地上下耸动双肩… …

然而这次亚茨拉菲尔说：“当然，我有。”

恶魔感觉自己被空气呛住了。

“你什么——？”他问。身体前倾、眼睛睁大、额头上挤出好几层抬头纹，语气和当初在伊甸园东侧的高墙上一模一样。

“我说‘当然，我有’。”亚茨拉菲尔叹着气又重复了一遍，“我都在人间五千多年了，克鲁利，你蒙头大睡的这段时间我总有学到一些东西的。”

“那你——”恶魔发现自己很难再继续问下去。他想问你动了个什么念头，是哪种念头，或者多大的一个念头，你为什么要动这个念头。最重要的是，你和别人分享过这个念头吗，有没有其他人——或者其他天使、其他恶魔、其他任何生物——舔过或者摸过你的念头？

他开不了口，呛在喉咙里的空气一股脑涌向头部，让他的大脑开始不受控制地想象一些非常不圣洁的画面。可这没什么问题，不圣洁很好，恶魔从来都不该圣洁。

“我不觉得这有什么好惊讶的。”亚茨拉菲尔说这话的语气就好像在教育连生理健康卫生课都没上过的小孩子，“我动了个念头，我会抚慰自己的身体，因为这让我快乐。我总是喜欢去发现各种各样人间的小乐趣的，无论是精神上还是肉体上。难道你没有吗？”

然后天使喝了口茶，不动声色地朝克鲁利腰部以下的位置瞟了一眼。后者发出一个模模糊糊的鼻音，然后把双腿交叠起来紧紧绞在一起：“我当然有。我是个恶魔，伊甸园的蛇，记得吗，是我诱惑人类犯下原罪吃了禁果，我就是——”

“那太好了。”亚茨拉菲尔好像挺高兴，“我很高兴你也晓得如何从身体中获取快乐。否则真是太可惜了，你的身体很漂亮。”

克鲁利听到自己又发出了一声鼻音，他心想这很不酷。

“天使，那你有没有和其他的人类分享过，呃，身体上的愉悦？”

“当然没有啊，这太荒谬了。”亚茨拉菲尔笑出来，“人类很可爱，我喜欢他们。但他们毕竟是人类… …如果我要和一个只有几十年短暂寿命的造物建立那种关系，那太残忍了，对我们双方来说都是。”

“伦敦有很多‘身怀绝技’的年轻人，给一先令就让你爽。你肯定见过他们。”

亚茨拉菲尔又喝了一口茶：“我追求的不是这种关系，亲爱的。”

“那其他天使或者恶魔呢？”听听这问题，克鲁利认为自己稍微有点越界了。

“我没有这个机会。其他天使不会动这种念头，而你是我唯一熟识的恶魔。”亚茨拉菲尔摇头，他的语气和神态让克鲁利觉得自己有点无理取闹，“如果我真要和哪个天使或者恶魔一起寻求肉体愉悦，那也应该是和你。”

克鲁利把自己摔回到靠背上。他有点后悔自己问了那个问题，可同时又觉得——干得好，安东尼.J.克鲁利，你要的就是这个。

现在他有点头昏眼花了。

他想，或许这是个相当大胆的暗示，甚至是个邀请。我需要的只是一个机会或者一个恰当且合适的理由。我应该大胆一点。

于是克鲁利保持着把背脊紧紧贴在软垫上的姿势，对亚茨拉菲尔说：“想一起去公园走走吗？”

他努力让自己听上去很酷，很有诱惑力。

于是他们一起去了海德公园。克鲁利突然觉得这主意其实不是很好，他应该邀请天使去一些更加私密又浪漫的场合，比如剧院，或者去听一场音乐会。可他总要循序渐进——恶魔用拇指腹摩擦着无名指侧面的一小块肌肤——他不能急，要慢慢来，从公园开始也不错。

战争还没有结束，法国、德国和美国的间谍在英国土地上奔走，他们很多人脸上都挂着那种迷茫且空洞的表情，但说话语气却似乎是对未来充满了信心。

克鲁利穿黑色蛇皮鞋和剪裁得过于合体的西装，戴一顶帽子、系酒红色领带，鬓角的头发打理得一丝不苟。他一点也不介意自己穿得“看起来像个情报工作者”，因为他“确实”算是名情报工作者。

这身份对恶魔真正的工作很有帮助，大大节省了时间，可以不花什么力气就搅出一团规模不大不小的混乱，然后轻轻松松跟地狱交差。

“我听说今天凌晨发生了一点小意外。”亚茨拉菲尔走在他身边，在难得的灿烂阳光下眯起眼睛，“一辆本该开往波兰南部的火车莫名其妙停在了牛津郡，驾驶员说他做了个梦，而‘大人物’们似乎根本不打算追究。”

克鲁利把帽檐拉低，回答得漫不经心：“你也说了这只是个‘小意外’，根本不值得注意。”

那辆火车上有很多犹太孩子。他们原本会在不久之后坐上直达比克瑙的火车，而现在这些幸运儿正满脸迷茫地站在牛津郡街头，口袋里塞满不知道从哪冒出来的糖果。如果孩子们肯仔细找一找，还会在自己鞋垫下面发现几张纸钞和一枚幸运硬币。

“我不知道你打算怎么向上级解释这些。”亚茨拉菲尔说。

恶魔耸了耸肩。然后他掏出自己的银烟盒，将一根雪茄递到亚茨拉菲尔手里：“比起事实，地狱的大人物们更注重你的说辞。而一件事情到底是好是坏，很多情况下恰好取决于你怎样去说。”

然后他为天使和自己点燃雪茄，深深吸了一口：“放心吧，我能搞定这个。”

亚茨拉菲尔笑了起来。克鲁利很聪明，这是让人喜欢的地方，他同时也真的并算不上太邪恶。

“你知道吧，克鲁利，虽然你从来不喜欢我这样讲，但是，”天使把雪茄夹在手指间，挑着眉毛侧头看向自己的同伴，“但你确实还有善良的一面。”

克鲁利有种冲动。他想把亚茨拉菲尔按在路边的长椅上，揪着他的领子让他闭嘴。他不是很擅长应付来自天使的夸奖。首先，没有哪个恶魔喜欢被评价为“善良”；其次，当亚茨拉菲尔这么评价他的时候，那个天使毫不加掩饰的欣赏和好感让他觉得心烦意乱。

所以他想把亚茨拉菲尔按在长椅上，而不是直截了当一拳头打过去。

雪茄稍微抵消了部分冲动，恶魔尽量让自己的声音听上去很酷：“你就是喜欢用这种词来侮辱我，是不是？”

“如果你非要说这是一种侮辱的话。”亚茨拉菲尔冲他挤眼睛，“虽然在我看来，这是表达喜爱的一种方式。”

“你可以换一种方式对我表达喜爱。”

“像沙龙里的姑娘们那样吗？”天使扭过头，不再看克鲁利的侧脸，而是看向公园对面的景色。那的景色其实没什么特别的。

“什么姑娘，我没注意。”克鲁利把背脊挺得很直，用没夹雪茄的那只手正了正领带，它刚刚有点歪掉了。

“你当然注意到了。”亚茨拉菲尔说，“潇洒又英俊的安东尼.J.克鲁利，多少姑娘的梦中情人啊？我跟你一起参加过几场沙龙，我记得那些女人看你的眼神。”

他说这段话时语速有点快，那语气听起来算不上是多体面，好像他有些在意这件事情，好像他为此有点不快。克鲁利非常敏锐地捕捉到了这一点。他不知道这是不是意味着那个天使在吃醋，是不是意味着自己对他来说是特殊的，和绅士俱乐部里的其他舞伴不一样。

这让克鲁利有点得意。

“一位真正的绅士不该让姑娘们伤心。”恶魔抽了口雪茄，让烟雾在嘴角边消散。他懒洋洋地迈动两条长腿，把一只手揣在口袋里——他知道自己这个样子很吸引人，尤其是当他夹着雪茄微微侧过头、朝亚茨拉菲尔露出从颧骨到下颌那一截完美线条的时候… …

“所以，”天使眨了眨眼睛，目光闪烁，“你有没有和她们中的一位——”

如果克鲁利现在是蛇类形态，或者如果他真的有三角形的恶魔尾巴，那这条蛇现在一定正得意洋洋地冲别人甩尾巴。他的计谋得逞了，这让恶魔感觉扳回了一局。亚茨拉菲尔在绅士俱乐部和其他人挽着胳膊跳加沃特这件事让他感觉不太痛快，现在他非常肯定，自己在沙龙上对待姑娘们的态度无疑也让那个天使感觉不太痛快。

“当然没有。”克鲁利把自己得意洋洋的尾巴尖藏得很好，“你刚刚也说了，我们这种造物实在不适合跟人类发生那种关系。”

亚茨拉菲尔似乎松了口气：“你是个恶魔。我以为你们恶魔就是——你懂的，关于欲望和诱惑的事情。”

“是这样，的确有很多恶魔喜欢在那件事上进行诱惑。可是，”克鲁利耸耸肩，“不是我的风格。”

笑容再次回到天使脸上。他吸了口雪茄，突然侧过头来发出邀请：“明天晚上有什么安排吗？我们可以一起去看场电影，《乱世佳人》。”

“啊，又是《乱世佳人》。我们看过好几遍了。”克鲁利龇牙咧嘴。

“可你喜欢它，尤其是白瑞德驾驶马车带着斯嘉丽——”

“尤其是白瑞德驾驶马车带着斯嘉丽冲出火海那一段，对，没错，我喜欢。”恶魔耷拉着脑袋承认，“我觉得那酷极了，希望未来我也有机会驾驶着我的本特利为心上人冲出火海。”

电影在晚上八点钟开始，克鲁利提前了至少两个小时打扮自己。他穿一条能把双腿衬得更加修长的裤子，用奇迹去掉皮鞋上所有的磨损和污渍，然后给自己挑了一件酒红色衬衫，配黑领带。花在发型上的时间要更久一些，虽然他最后还是会戴礼帽，精心打理的头发会被压在帽子下面。但这就像某种仪式感，克鲁利不希望任何一个小环节出错。

如果他的猜想是对的，那说明亚茨拉菲尔对自己怀有某种特殊的情感——虽然他不确定那到底有多“特殊”，但至少可以证明他们之间的情感是相互的，他并不是一个一厢情愿单向付出的可怜虫。

天啊，天使。克鲁利绝望地拿起一起古龙水。天使，他的天使，穿着一层层柔软服帖的衣物，和那么多人类一起手挽手在绅士俱乐部跳舞。加沃特。那么多肢体接触。即使隔着再多层衣服，别人也会感受到亚茨拉菲尔肢体的柔软触感和他的体温。

那是克鲁利自己都不曾感受过的东西。

他知道名为“妒忌”的情绪在自己胸腔里膨胀，这感觉让他再次产生那种想要将天使按在长椅上的冲动。他需要一些更激烈的表达，一些没那么温和的肢体接触。

克鲁利不知道亚茨拉菲尔对自己是不是也怀有同样的想法。他会因为自己在沙龙里和姑娘们调情而吃醋。天使会嫉妒吗，他会渴望一些更强烈的东西吗，会想把自己按在墙上或者——床上吗？

恶魔感觉颧骨有点发烫。

他揉了揉鼻子，披上外套出门。

克鲁利睡了将近一百年，而亚茨拉菲尔的审美仍停留在维多利亚时代。他剃了鬓角，当然。但除此之外，似乎什么都没有变。那个天使就像是终于找到了适合自己的风格，于是他拒绝让任何新的时代潮流走进自己的衣橱，并为此感到十分自豪。

他穿浅色系三件套，戴一顶白色礼帽，系格子纹温莎结，脚上是一双线条典雅圆润的棕色牛津鞋，小牛皮底相当柔软。他拉开车门坐在副驾位上，柔软丰腴的臀部和大腿在坐垫上压出一片凹陷。

“亲爱的，你今晚看起来真迷人。”亚茨拉菲尔说。

克鲁利握着方向盘发出一个鼻音。他努力让自己专心看路，努力不要开得太快。

影院里今晚的人并不是很多，开场后仍有不少空座位。亚茨拉菲尔很快进入了状态。他紧盯着屏幕，脸上是一种相当祥和而快乐的表情。就好像他是第一次看这部电影，对后续剧情一无所知，完全被故事的走向所吸引。

费雯.丽的确是个漂亮姑娘，她和小说里的斯嘉丽一样有双绿色的眼睛，猫咪一样。克鲁利想，亚茨拉菲尔的眼睛颜色也很独特——介于蓝色和绿色之间，更偏绿一点，加一些棕色调，像颗橄榄。

也许他也可以试试绿色系的衣服，祖母绿或者棕绿色，或者更浅一些的绿色… …天使很适合他现在卡其色和白色为主的服饰，但偶尔改变一下并没有什么不好，那会让人感觉很新鲜。他总是乐于去想象各种各样的亚茨拉菲尔。五千多年之前穿白袍子的亚茨拉菲尔，在罗马围着薄薄一层托加的亚茨拉菲尔，贵族服饰外面套盔甲的亚茨拉菲尔，穿得像位上流社会绅士一样和别人挽着胳膊跳加沃特的亚茨拉菲尔。

克鲁利把自己舒舒服服地陷在座椅里，看斯嘉丽在男孩儿们之间巧妙周旋，看她为一头金发的艾希礼而头昏目眩。

他开始走神，继续想有关亚茨拉菲尔的事情。他的天使——虽然不敢说出口，但克鲁利喜欢在心里这样叫他，“他的天使”——向来喜欢柔软服帖的布料，在一层层织物和人造纤维下面，是他丰腴的、洁白的躯体。

克鲁利模模糊糊地意识到自己不应该想这个，但他控制不住。亚茨拉菲尔的身体应当是柔软的，他的体温让人安心，膝盖内侧的皮肤会格外柔嫩而敏感。克鲁利想要变回那条黑红相间的大蛇，他可以用自己湿润冰凉的身体缠上那个天使的身躯，鳞片和皮肤相互摩擦… …

这样想着的时候，克鲁利感觉一只手放在了他的大腿上。那是亚茨拉菲尔的手。

恶魔在那一瞬间屏住呼吸。他垂下眼睛，飞快看了一眼放在自己大腿上的那只手，然后又抬起头来盯着屏幕。

媚兰的孩子出生了，亚特兰大正陷入战火之中。斯嘉丽抹着眼泪告诉白瑞德“就算用走的，我也要走回塔拉去”。然后那姑娘激动起来，她在白瑞德怀里挣扎着说：“如果你想阻拦我，我会杀了你！我会的，我会的！”

克鲁利吞咽了一下。他不知道亚茨拉菲尔是什么意思。那只手仍停留在自己大腿上，掌心柔软温热，没有进一步动作，也没有收回去的打算。我该怎么做——恶魔感觉大腿上的皮肤在慢慢升温——我这个时候该侧过头看一看亚茨拉菲尔吗，我是不是该问问他这是在干什么，或者我可以直接握住他的手。

斯嘉丽挣扎得累了。那姑娘像只小猫一样安静下来，哭着偎依在白瑞德怀里，那么娇小，那么惹人怜爱。穿白色西装的绅士答应她，那我们就回家吧，亲爱的，我们回家。

那只手依旧没有任何动作。克鲁利藏在墨镜后面的蛇瞳向亚茨拉菲尔瞟了一眼，天使正视前方，脸上依旧挂着那种快乐又祥和的表情。他看起来似乎完全被剧情吸引了。

亚茨拉菲尔是个混蛋，克鲁利想，我应该保持现状什么都不要做，让我看看他还会做出什么更混蛋的事情来——白瑞德掏出手帕为斯嘉丽擦去眼泪时，天使在克鲁利大腿上轻轻捏了捏。

恶魔听到自己吸了吸鼻子。他把背脊完全贴在椅子上，坐得很直，努力让自己看起来很酷、很放松。那只手又在他腿上捏了捏，然后亚茨拉菲尔开始沿着他的大腿向上抚摸。

克鲁利想起亚茨拉菲尔曾对自己说过“你的身体很漂亮”。他当然知道自己的身体很漂亮，小腿匀称大腿修长，有让人羡慕的细腰和两瓣挺翘的小屁股。安东尼.J.克鲁利永远是沙龙上的焦点，姑娘们——以及不少绅士们——总会想方设法接近他，他们会为了能和自己独处五分钟而处心积虑费劲心机。

那只手依旧在向上抚摸，拇指指腹微微下压、食指和无名指不紧不慢地打着圈。它越来越接近克鲁利大腿根部。现在情况不是那么好控制了，克鲁利意识到自己从一开始就失去了主动权，现在他就像亚茨拉菲尔餐桌上的黑森林蛋糕，上面还放着颗樱桃。

伊甸园的蛇有些烦躁。他被戏弄了，被一个天使。恶魔正处于相当被动的劣势地位，完全不知道该怎么办才好，可那个天使却依旧在自己大腿上揉捏、抚摸，不紧不慢且进退自如。这处境让他想要发出怒吼和咆哮，想揪着亚茨拉菲尔的领子冲他大吼大叫。可同时——同时他想要更多，他希望那个天使能更多地抚摸自己、戏弄自己。

这就是他想要的、更激烈的表达。

斯嘉丽高举烛台，带着艾希礼的照片和查理的佩剑走下楼梯，白瑞德抱着媚兰跟在她后面。他们就要坐上马车离开亚特兰大了，他们即将回到塔拉… …而克鲁利感觉自己在勃起。

亚茨拉菲尔的手掌来到他大腿根部，隔着精致考究的布料在那儿揉捏、抚摸。恶魔绝望地发现自己大腿根部相当敏感，而那个天使的手掌很烫，烫得让他想要颤抖或者发出呻吟。他微微侧过头去看亚茨拉菲尔。

有那么一个相当短暂的瞬间，克鲁利确定亚茨拉菲尔也看了过来，他们的目光在那个瞬间相接，然后又错开。天使坐得端正且笔直，就好像一切正常、什么都没有发生。

这不公平，克鲁利恼火地想，这一点都不公平。而亚茨拉菲尔就在这时候抚上了他的阴茎。即使隔着裤子，过于鲜明的刺激还是让克鲁利弓起了背脊。

他想把双腿并拢，这是一种本能的生理反应。他一边迫切希望逃离这尴尬的境地，一边贪婪地渴望更多，想把那只手推开又希望他更多地抚慰和戏弄自己。克鲁利向后仰起头，用一种近乎绝望的目光看向亚茨拉菲尔。而那个天使笃定地、不紧不慢地把手伸进了克鲁利裤子里。

他用灼热的手掌握住恶魔已经硬挺起来的阴茎，就那样握着，一动不动。

克鲁利整张脸都在发烫，他努力控制自己不要在座椅上扭来扭去，也不要发出什么不体面的声音。从理论上来说，恶魔的确是擅长诱惑的，肉体和欲望方面的诱惑也是他们的工作之一。可这并不意味着每个恶魔都是这方面的老手，也并非代表他们在每一场性爱中都会是主动的那方——有时候恰好相反，克鲁利根本没和其他任何生物做过爱，他上次自慰甚至都是在差不多三百年之前。

那天他和亚茨拉菲尔一起在罗马的露天浴场洗浴，即使身上穿了些衣物，天使丰腴浑圆的肉体依旧搅得他脑子里晕乎乎的。当天晚上克鲁利把自己和一团丝绸床单缠在一起，粗暴且急切地上下撸动阴茎，满脑子都是那个天使白花花的背部和屁股。

“我们必须尽快穿过铁轨。”白瑞德对斯嘉丽说。与此同时，克鲁利感觉亚茨拉菲尔动了一下，他在用拇指摩擦自己阴茎的顶端。

我们必须尽快穿过铁轨，我们必须尽快穿过铁轨。恶魔绝望又恼火地吸了吸鼻子，他受够了这种完全别动的尴尬状态。

我可以再“快”一点，克鲁利想，我可以像驾驶本特利那样操控这场小把戏。为什么不呢，是这个天使主动发出邀请的，他会为沙龙上的女孩子们而吃醋，我对他来说是特殊的。恶魔舔舔嘴唇，吞咽得很艰难。

他准备进行一些大胆的尝试。

于是，当亚茨拉菲尔用指甲刮过克鲁利的冠状沟时，这条蛇咬牙切齿地把手放在了天使大腿上，而且快准狠地直接掠向目的地——很好，天使的“念头”硬挺挺的，很明显他等这一刻等了很久了。克鲁利舔舔嘴唇，有点得意，他细长灵巧的手指没费什么力气就钻进了亚茨拉菲尔裤子里。

白瑞德驾着马车出发了，夜幕下的亚特兰大城里燃着一簇簇火光，枪炮声在远处响起，街道上盘旋着嘈杂和哀嚎。

这件事似乎变成了一种竞赛，一场正义和邪恶之间的较量，天使与恶魔在暗处憋着劲儿和彼此抗衡。克鲁利不知道是自己过于缺乏经验还是亚茨拉菲尔实在是经验丰富，总之，那个天使在他裤子里捣乱，他感觉自己大腿痉挛屁股打颤，小腿也没什么力气，大脑还有点晕。

恶魔很想问，操蛋的东门守卫亚茨拉菲尔啊，你他妈的确定你从来没和别的东西这么做过吗，你确定这样娴熟的手法完全来自你的自慰经历吗。

可他开不了口，因为无数细小粘腻的呻吟声就积压在舌尖上，一旦逮到机会就争先恐后地往外溜。克鲁利只好咬紧牙关，并努力和天使的力量抗衡。他用手掌把亚茨拉菲尔的“念头”包裹住起来，尝试用手心里的软肉去挤压那根奇迹，然后慢慢地上下撸动。

天使依旧坐得端正笔直，可他饱满的脸颊上开始泛起一层玫瑰色，胸口也在急促起伏。克鲁利知道这说明天使喜欢自己这么干，于是他撸动得更卖力了。

白瑞德驾着马车驶过小巷，把试图扑上来抢马车的暴民一拳一个揍下去。南方军撤退前燃起的火焰依旧在蔓延，它马上就要烧到军火库了——他们必须在撤退前把军火全部炸掉，以免武器和弹药落到“北佬”手中。

克鲁利爽得眼冒金星，他在快感旋涡里咬牙切齿地挣扎——好样的，亚茨拉菲尔，我不会老老实实把自己交给你的。这念头为小影院里秘密进行的较量增添了很多乐趣，让克鲁利感觉很好。他喜欢和亚茨拉菲尔辩论或者斗嘴，喜欢让对方的工作进展稍微受点阻碍，也喜欢抓住所有机会对天使进行不那么恶意的嘲讽和奚落。

这像是“正义和邪恶之间的竞争”，或者单纯就是他们之间的某种情趣。

眼下这个情况，毫无疑问，也是“情趣”的一种。克鲁利不知道自己能不能“赢”，他不是很有把握在自己缴械投降之前就让亚茨拉菲尔射出来，可他会去尝试。这种事情的乐趣就在于过程，而不是结果，结果并没有那么重要。

他用手掌的下半部握住亚茨拉菲尔的阴茎，拇指在顶端一下下按压摩擦。白瑞德的马车离城门越来越近，他摩擦的节奏也越来越快。天使微微张开嘴，极低的喘息声开始从他舌尖上跃下来。

火光让马受了惊，它拒绝再向前。

马这种生物就是存在重大设计缺陷，它们永远不靠谱——克鲁利在百忙之中抽空抱怨。白瑞德跳下马车，用斯嘉丽的披肩挡住马的眼睛，然后他牵引着马车向城门飞奔。

恶魔感觉自己大腿痉挛得越来越厉害，然而亚茨拉菲尔在那一瞬间松开了他的阴茎。这感觉不是很好，让人有点失落，可这意味着自己赢得了一次进攻的好机会。于是克鲁利用整个手掌包裹住天使的阴茎，开始快速上下撸动，在底端将手掌握得更紧一点，然后在顶端稍微松开。他逐渐找到了自己的节奏。

火终于烧到了军火库边散落的木箱。第一个木箱伴随着轰鸣声炸开的时候，克鲁利感觉亚茨拉菲尔的手指探向自己身下那个入口，然后以一种相当刁钻的角度挤了进来。那根手指在他屁股里蠕动着打了几个圈，然后缓慢但坚定地探向更深处。

克鲁利从来没想到自己会面对这个，他甚至想不通亚茨拉菲尔为什么那么容易就进来了，他的屁股柔软湿润得好像早就准备好了一样。他张开嘴想大口呼吸，结果一声呻吟就这样溜了出来。亚茨拉菲尔好像笑了——这个混蛋天使依旧坐得笔挺端正，除了脸有点红以外一切如常，但他的手指却在克鲁利屁股里蠕动着前进，并开始抽插。

感谢这场电影，观众们不会听到任何声音。

军火库最终还是被点燃了。它发出巨兽临死前的哀鸣，爆炸声和建筑物倒塌的声音从火光中迸发，白瑞德和他的马车终于在千钧一发之际离开了亚特兰大。也就是在这时，克鲁利确信亚茨拉菲尔按到了自己身体里某个格外不可言喻的地方。

他脑子里也燃起了一团火，然后爆炸声从这片火光里传来。一开始是稀稀落落的，随后它们连成一片，用轰鸣和热浪填满每一个角落。克鲁利绝望地发现，他的人类躯体再也无法承受更多刺激了——而亚茨拉菲尔还在那个点上按压，不紧不慢，但毫不留情。

他按第二下的时候，克鲁利屏住了呼吸，他知道什么东西要来了。

他按第三下的时候，克鲁利感觉自己脚尖不由自主地向内勾，从脚趾到腰椎的每一条神经和肌肉都绷了起来，像一条濒死的鱼。

然后他突然从椅子上弹了起来。腰向前顶、屁股向后靠，背部和椅子之间留出好大一片空隙。军火库还在坍塌，爆炸后的噪音和余热尚未散去。克鲁利听到自己鼻腔和牙缝里渗出断断续续的、低沉粘稠的呻吟声，然后他浑身痉挛着射了出来。

他在那一瞬间想着，这他妈的真是太爽了；以及，亚茨拉菲尔绝对笑了。

那天晚上亚茨拉菲尔心情很好。

电影散场后他提议去喝一杯，而克鲁利依旧感觉自己双腿有点发软。这不怪他，他三百多年没有过性生活了，而且刚刚让他射出来的是他的天使，是他几十个世纪以来唯一想要的那个天使。

没有哪个人类，或者天使，又或者恶魔，可以很快从这种情况中恢复过来。他们在那场闹剧后不声不响地用奇迹做了清洁，可克鲁利记得那种感觉——他记得亚茨拉菲尔的手指在自己屁股里按压抽动，而他穿着裤子射了出来。布料湿漉漉地贴在半硬的阴茎上，黏糊糊的，感觉不太舒服，有点尴尬，而且很不酷。

回忆这些事情仍让克鲁利脸颊升温。

“喝一杯，好，当然。”恶魔机械地重复着亚茨拉菲尔的提议，然后他尽量若无其事地耸耸肩，“去哪喝，你喜欢的小酒吧？”

“不如去我那里。”天使靠了过来，他冲克鲁利挤眼睛，“我确定我那还有几瓶年份刚刚好的香槟。如果你想要些更刺激的，我也有威士忌。”

他在“刺激”这个词上咬了重音，听上去特别混蛋。

克鲁利哆嗦了一下，哼哼唧唧地回答：“天使，我认为你是在暗示我什么——”

“不是暗示，亲爱的，是明示。或者你可以认为这是邀请。”亚茨拉菲尔笑着说，“天啊，我们浪费了多少时间啊。”

“嗯，你的意思是说，呃，”恶魔有点舌头打结，他一边说话，一边努力把舌头捋直，“是说，我们，呃，你是指其实你——”

亚茨拉菲尔揉了揉太阳穴：“亲爱的，别为难你自己，我知道你要说什么。没错，我的意思是，我们喜欢彼此，互相却丝毫没有觉察，这实在是不应该。”

“我以为我表现得已经足够明显了？”恶魔揉了揉鼻子，“一开始是我主动跟你搭话的！”

“我也以为我表现得很明显了啊。”亚茨拉菲尔的表情有点尴尬，还有点委屈，“记得吗，我经常夸你‘善良’呢。”

“天，你认为那是表达爱的方式吗？”克鲁利一巴掌捂住脸，特别绝望。

“不管怎么样，还好我们现在终于可以进入下一个阶段了。”亚茨拉菲尔那双橄榄色的眼睛转了转，又恢复平和且愉悦的腔调，“今晚很愉快。我实在没想到你的前列腺那么敏感，亲爱的，你身体内部把我的手指吸得紧紧的，我才碰了一下你就… …”

“你非要在大街上谈论这个吗，天使？”

“啊，抱歉。”亚茨拉菲尔舔舔嘴唇，像只刚刚偷吃了美味鱼罐头的猫，他把双手交叉在一起扬起下巴，“去我那喝一杯吧，我确信我们今晚还有很多时间来谈论你的前列腺，以及其他东西。”

克鲁利发出一个鼻音，然后他信心十足地冲天使挑起眉毛：“来吧，天使，这次我不会输了。”

“别开玩笑，邪恶永远暗藏自我毁灭的种子。”

“而正义永远会因狂妄自大而自寻死路。”

“确切来说，你指什么？”

“确切来说，我会让你哭着射出来，一次又一次，直到你可怜兮兮地向我求饶。”克鲁利在亚茨拉菲尔耳边说。

“真的嘛，亲爱的，我期待极啦。”

**FIN.**


End file.
